Sandworm/Dahlia
Dahlia is a friendly Sandworm Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Grape, I give…" (+1 Grape) “Skin peeled... Give…" (+1 Insect Cocoon) “Coin, not tasty... Give…" (+1775G) “I hurt my finger... Give me a herb." (Give High-Quality Herb?) *Yes - “I'm happy…" (+20 Affinity) *No - “…...” “Money, yummy? Give me…" (Give 1065G?) *Yes - “I'm happy…" (+25 Affinity) *No - “…...” *Not enough money - “...You don't have any, huh?" I want to be the same size as everyone else... Give me a lucky mallet." (Give Lucky Mallet?) *Yes - “I'm happy…" (+30 Affinity) *No - “…...” “...…" The Sandworm Girl has spaced out. “...…" The Sandworm Girl is looking this way. “...…" The Sandworm Girl is looking at the sky. “I'm hungry…" “Water, want..." “With Gnome, play..." “I crushed Antlion's home... I'm sorry..." “Fuwaaaaaaa.…" The Sandworm Girl gave a big yawn! “Sleepy…" “Been a long time, since I talked to someone I don't know..." “Roll around, can I?" *Okay - “Roll, roll…" The Sandworm Girl rolled around on the ground! (Luka takes damage, +10 Affinity) *Don't - “...…" The Sandworm Girl seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) *I'll roll around - Luka rolled around on the ground! Luka: “Ahhh! I got sand in my eyes!" (Luka is blinded) “Isn't this a big hat? I got it from Gnome..." *It suits you - “Ehehe…" (+10 Affinity) *It doesn't suit you - “...…" The Sandworm Girl seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) *I also got one from gnome - “We match, how nice…" (+10 Affinity) “... I eat, okay?" *Okay - “*Munch* *Munch*" The Sandworm Girl's drool fell down! (Luka gets slimy, +10 Affinity) *Don't - “...…" The Sandworm Girl seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) *I'm going to eat you - “Scary…" The Sandworm Girl is frightened. (-5 Affinity) “Why have these ruins fallen apart? Did 2 Sandworm Girls have a fight?" *Possibly - “I knew that was it…" (+10 Affinity) *That's not it - “You don't think so…" The Sandworm Girl seems disappointed. (-5 Affinity) *Gnome did it - “Gnome wouldn't do that..." *I did it - “Scary…" The Sandworm Girl is frightened. (-5 Affinity) “...…" The Sandworm Girl smiled! *Smile back - “…...” The Sandworm Girl seems to like you more! (+10 Affinity) *Stare at her - “Scary…" The Sandworm Girl is frightened. (-5 Affinity) *Make a funny face - “Funny face…" The Sandworm Girl is pleased. (+10 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "*Daze*..." With Anko: Anko: "............" Dahlia: "............" Anko: "I'm an anglerfish..." Dahlia: "I'm a sandworm..." Anko: "............" Dahlia: "............" With Fell: Fell: "Wow! You're huuuuge!" Dahlia: "Tiny..." Fell: "Hey, hey, what did you eat to get so big?" Dahlia: "...Sand?" Fell: "Then I'll eat sand too! *Crunch* *Crunch* It's groooss!" Dahlia: "(...Looks delicious...)" With Helen: Dahlia: "Stroll..." Helen: "Ah! Wait! Past here is my nest!" Dahlia: "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Dahia's body plunges into the quicksand! Her giant body disrupts the flow of the sand, destroying Helen's nest! Helen: "Aww, geez... Again... Again!" Dahlia: "Sorry..." With Kazura: Dahlia: "Something smells good..." Kazura: "W-wait a minute! You can't possibly fit inside!" Dahlia: "This smells good..." Kazura: "Ahhh!!" Dahlia rams into the pitcher of pitcher plant! The pitcher plant collapses and is crushed flat! Kazura: "Geez... What were you thinking...?" Dahlia: "Sorry..." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Boo…" Dahlia is in a daze. “Roll, roll…" Dahlia began to roll around! Dahlia squishes the enemy with their body! (Uses Skill: Megaton Press) “Ahh... Ah-choo!" Dahlia sneezed! Dahlia creates a powerful gale! (Uses Skill: Squall) “Good night…" Dahlia fell asleep... “*Wiggle* *Wiggle*" Dahlia danced a great dance! ...But nothing happened. Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Insects Category:Artist: Setouchi